Cronan
the Beastmaster is a Hero unit in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He is unlocked by beating Nazeru's Gates on all versions, and starts at level 4. At level 10, he has 550 health and 15-23 damage. Description A son of the wild, a king of the jungle! He has fought on every terrain known to man, his whip has tamed beast and man alike, and with him comes the unstoppable wrath of nature! Skills BOARMASTER (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : Summons 1/2/2 boars with 160/160/240 health that deal 2-8 damage and block enemies in range. If a boar is killed, will summon another in approximately 18 seconds. STAMPEDE (active) (cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Calls on a rhino stampede that deals damage and has a stun chance of 25%/30%/35% to every enemy caught in its path. Rhinos cannot enter water. FALCONER (passive) (attack cooldown: 4 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Trains a falcon companion that attacks enemies in range for 3-9/9-27/18-54 damage. DEEP LASHES (active) (cooldown: 12 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Attack that deals 14/24/36 damage and bleeds the target for an extra 12/36/72 damage over 6 seconds. On the Steam version of the game, the ability deals 14/24/36 damage then bleeds the target for 12/36/72 damage per second, for six seconds. REGENERATION (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): Regenerates 3/6/9 hit points every second, regardless in combat or not. Stats has approximately 12% health regeneration, healing at 46(49/52/55) health per second at level 10. Falcon Wild Boar Tips and Tricks Overview is a moderately durable melee fighter specialized in dealing with numerous very weak enemies. He deals a noticeable amount of damage and has decent health, although lacking in armor. His abilities center him around stalling multiple enemies at once(but weaker than Alric at the job), but do not depend on him to deal a lot of damage, so he is best put near choke points where he could keep enemies stalled and towers help him do the killing. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *can handle groups of enemies quite well, thanks to his two boar companions and the stun effect from Stampede, he can hinder enemy progress. *is not a super tank like Alric or Grawl, but he can stll stand against certain large foes for a while, thanks to his decent health bar and Regeneration. Enemies like Immortals, Executioners, Gorillons will take a while to make a dent on him. However, you should watch when his health gets low, he should be retreated and healed before he can fight again. *On the Steam version of the game, Deep Lash is a powerful ability that can cripple even Myrmidons, bringing them to almost no heath. Dealing True Damage, this ability is equal to, if not better than Alric's Flurry. It is advised to upgrade this attack first. However, the ability is much weaker in PC and you should upgrade other stats first. *The Falcon is powerful when attacking melee enemies with no physical armor. Weaknesses * is vulnerable to burst damage, such as from multiple ranged attackers or powerful enemies like Bloodshells, Saurian Nightscales, Saurian Myrmidons, Saurian Brutes and also Giant Scorpions. His Regeneration counters a portion of the the damage, the lack of armor may cause him to be bursted down quickly before Regeneration can make much of an effect. * Much of 's power comes from Stampede. Since rhinos cannot enter water, Rising Tide stages should not be played with . If used on a short path on these stages, Stampede is very weak. * cannot handle flyers. Make sure you have Mages and Archers to do that job. If you see Poukai Riders coming, you should make back away quickly or else he will quickly die to the spears thrown by the rider. * does not do much damage due to his weak melee attack. If you are looking for a damage dealer use Alric or Dante. His falcon somewhat compensate this, but it is extremely fragile. This is not accurate on the Steam version of the game, where Deep Lash was considerably buffed. * is weak against poisonous enemies like the Giant Scorpion and the Savage Hunter. Quotes *''Master... Beastmaster!'' *''Big guy coming through!'' *''Danger is my trade!'' *''The hunt is on!'' *''Yohoho! (When summoning the boars)'' *''(upon death) I'll be back!'' Trivia *Though he appears to carry a small wooden shield, he has no amor at al. *Presumably named after Robert E. Howard's Conan the Cimmerian as they do share a similar appearance. 's accent is very similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger, who plays the character in the 1982 film adaptation. The name Conan itself is Gaelic in origin and means 'little wolf'. *'"The hunt is on!"' - The name of an event that occurs between two characters in League of Legends. :*'"Master. Beastmaster"' - The catch phrase of 'Bond. James Bond." :*'"Danger is my trade!"' - A line spoken by the character Kalidor in the 1985 film Red Sonja. Kalidor is played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. :*'"I'll be back' - A further Schwarzenegger reference, spoken by the titular character in the 1984 film The Terminator. : Gallery HeroSkill_Cronan_4.PNG|Boarmaster HeroSkill_Cronan_1.PNG|Stampede HeroSkill_Cronan_2.PNG|Falconer HeroSkill_Cronan_3.PNG|Deep Lashes Category:Heroes